


Rule Breakers

by grayscale



Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-28
Updated: 2012-05-28
Packaged: 2017-11-06 03:53:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/414410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grayscale/pseuds/grayscale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Once a week, Hitsugaya and Kusaka have a seminar with Ukitake-taichou.</i> Set during Hitsugaya's time in the academy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rule Breakers

**Author's Note:**

> For [argentum_luna](http://argentum_luna.livejournal.com), with whom I watched Diamond Dust Rebellion. She requested this pairing, and I delivered. XD;

Once a week, Hitsugaya and Kusaka have a seminar with Ukitake-taichou. Naturally, as a captain in the Gotei 13, he doesn't have a whole lot of free time (and as it is, they get off once every few weeks because of their instructor's health, something Hitsugaya feels bad about enjoying), so it's not just their class, but the year above them and the year below them, too, all crammed into one small lecture hall in the middle of every Friday afternoon. 

It's a pain to even go to the class, considering it's right after lunch at the end of the week, and, precocious as he is, Hitsugaya is still not even twenty, and his attention span isn't that good. Every week, he secretly hopes that Kusaka will suggest they skip, but a critical issue with their friendship is that Kusaka is almost fifty now, and tends to be just that little bit more responsible right when Hitsugaya doesn't want him to be. And so, unfortunately, Kusaka never suggests they skip, and so almost every Friday afternoon, right after lunch, Hitsugaya finds himself at the back of a crowded lecture hall, slouching into his seat and pouting pointedly in Kusaka's general direction. 

But luckily, despite that he's a little more responsible, Kusaka is still young, and, he's pointed out to Hitsugaya many times, just because they _attend_ the lecture doesn't mean they have to _pay attention_. This always makes Hitsugaya grin as he follows Kusaka to the seats furthest from the view of the professor, and even though he pouts, he knows it's only a matter of time before things will get significantly less boring. 

And sure enough, after the first few minutes or so, just like clockwork, Kusaka looks at him, and Hitsugaya meets his gaze with the huge, liquid eyes he's learned to work like a magic charm, and he knows there's no way Kusaka will be able to resist. Kusaka doesn't even seem to try, however, and slides his chair right up beside Hitsugaya's, slinging an arm around him and silently bringing their lips together, completely irreverent to the fact that they're in the middle of a crowded lecture hall and only slightly obscured from the view of one of the most respected captains of the Gotei 13. It's wrong and disrespectful and against so many rules, and Hitsugaya eats it up, pulls Kusaka closer and deepens the kiss even as he can hear the scandalized whispers and murmurs of disapproval in the student body around him. But Kusaka certainly doesn't seem to mind as he presses against Hitsugaya and practically devours him, right in the middle of class. 

It's in this way that Hitsugaya finds class (more than) tolerable, perhaps even looks forward to it now and again, until one day, Ukitake-taichou asks him and Kusaka to stay after class. Caught, they both look awkwardly to the side guiltily as they drag their feet to the front of the lecture hall. After all, doing the illicit may be grande, but Hitsugaya doesn't want to know what sort of punishment is dealt by a Gotei captain. 

He dares a glance at Ukitake-taichou, who meets his eyes with a stern look, and as much as Hitsugaya wants to be treated as an adult, he shrinks into himself, fingering the folds of his hakama nervously. 

Ukitake-taichou's gaze shifts to Kusaka for a moment, before he folds his arms across his chest, frowning disapprovingly at the both of them. "I assume you boys know why you're here?" 

Hitsugaya shrugs and Kusaka mumbles something that might be a yes or might be a "fuck, we're screwed," (Hitsugaya wouldn't swear to either before the central 46), and this does not seem to make Ukitake-taichou any more pleased. "And I'm sure I don't need to remind you boys the reason you're in school in the first place?" 

Hitsugaya blushes a little, looking at his feet and expecting some sort of punishment, or at least more of a reprimand, but instead, he hears Ukitake-taichou sigh, and he looks up in surprise. Ukitake-taichou is shaking his head, hints of a smile tugging at he corners of his mouth. A glance to Kusaka shows that he looks just as confused as Hitsugaya feels, and gives Hitsugaya no greater bearing on what's going on, but there's not much else he can do but wait and puzzle. Ukitake-taichou chuckles and runs a hand through his hair, glancing to the window before returning his gaze to his students, looking distinctly less menacing than before. Hitsugaya is completely at a loss, but Ukitake-taichou only smiles at them. 

"I remember what it was like to be young. You know, I was your age once, too..." trails, winking at them in a way that horrifies Hitsugaya. "And I can tell you , there are plenty of good places on campus to kiss. My classroom is just not one of them." 

Hitsugaya nods, stunned. He knows what Ukitake-taichou is talking about; he's seen him together with Kyoraku-taichou before. And while he was expecting extra cleaning duty or more homework, somehow, that mental image, he thinks, is punishment enough.


End file.
